


That Time Peter was Involved in a Police Chase

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint thinks Peter is Tony's son still, Kinda, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, There's some Parker luck too, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, police chases, yes because of Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter just wants to get better at driving.But nothing is ever that simple, is it?





	That Time Peter was Involved in a Police Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_bit03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_bit03/gifts).



> Thank you to Lil_bit03 for the suggestion!

The next day Peter was healed, almost completely. But he had to stay in bed for a while to sell the act that he was actually hurt. Natasha and Clint visited him as soon as they caught wind that Peter was hurt.

Steve shooed them away, claiming that Peter needed his rest. Peter really didn't, but decided it'd be safer to pretend to rest rather than flat out saying that he didn't.

After about half the day flew past, Peter was cleared to go walk around. Steve didn't like it, but decided to trust the doctor.

To Peter's dismay, Tony had been sent on a trip again. His mentor had been gone on trips a lot lately, he was kinda curious on where Tony had been going. But he had bigger issues at hand, who would take him driving?

Happy had gone with Tony, so he was out. He didn't want to drive with Steve, since he hadn't really figured out cars completely yet. Peter wasn't sure about Bucky, but he figured it was the same deal with Steve.

Peter wasn't sure about Natasha, he heard she was going to spar with someone today. Clint was probably a possibility, Rhodey, maybe, Sam, maybe. Whoever he could find first, he guessed.

Peter walked into the kitchen, finding Clint pouring a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"You do realize it's like, almost 4 o clock now, right?" Peter asks, raising an eyebrow.

"And so? Thats the best part of being an adult, Pete. You get to eat four bowls of cereal and nobody can stop you." Clint says with a grin.

"Four bowls? You better believe that Steve's finding out about this." Peter says, grinning slightly. He knew Steve could maybe probably stop Clint from eating four friggin' bowls of cereal.

"Oh no, no, Pete don't do that to me." Clint says, his grin falling as he glanced around, getting his bowl of cereal and heading to the couch.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Peter says with a shrug. "By the way, would you mind taking me to drive? I still need an adult in the car and I need hours." he says.

"You threaten me with Steve, and then expect me to take you driving?" Clint asks with a small laugh. "You're lucky you're such a good kid. Sure I will! Just let me finish." he says.

"Great, thanks Clint!" Peter says with a smile, going off to find the keys to the car Tony had deemed 'The Practice Car' since Peter had maybe, maybe dented it a little.

Clint shook his head fondly, Tony had such a great kid. Not as great as his own children, but Peter was still pretty great. He wondered what he'd have to do to get Peter to call him 'uncle Clint'. He sighs as he finishes his bowl of cereal, going to find Peter.

And soon enough, they were out on the road.

"You're doing pretty well, Pete. Who taught you how to drive?" Clint asks curiously.

"My Aunt May." Peter says with a bright smile. Tony had helped, but May had been the one to really teach him.

"Oh, you have an aunt?" Clint asks. Maybe this 'Aunt May' raised Peter or something?

"Yup. She practically raised me." Peter says with a bright smile.

"Oh. D-" Clint was cut off by the sound of police sirens, very close by. Peter looked slightly panicked, and he assumed the boy hadn't ever been near a police chase before. 

"U-um, un- Clint, Clint what do I do?" Peter asks, slightly panicked since the idiot next to him wouldn't let him get over. He was going to get in the way of the police very soon.

"Don't worry, Pete, I got this." Clint says, deciding now was not the time to dwell on the fact that Peter had almost called him 'Uncle Clint'.

Peter was confused on what the archer meant, until he blinked and he was in the passenger seat.

"H-how..?.." Peter was confused, but buckled up.

"Magic." Clint says with a grin and bucked up, taking the wheel and speeding up slightly to pass the stupid people that wouldn't let them over. Peter then got a call.

"That better not be you almost getting stuck in a police chase." Was the first thing Tony said when Peter picked up.

"Y-yeah, that's us." Peter says with a nervous smile.

Tony couldn't see Peter, but he was 110% that Peter was giving the nervous smile he did whenever he knew something was wrong but pretends everything is fine anyway.

"Wait- who's 'we'? Please tell me you brought someone responsible, like Rhodey or Sam or Natasha." Tony says tiredly, sighing slightly.

"Clint's pretty responsible." Peter says simply.

"... I think you've done enough driving today, Pete." Tony says tiredly. "I'm going to be back tonight, how about we go night driving?" he asks.

"Really? That'd be awesome, Mr. Stark!" Peter says happily. Tony hadn't let him go night driving yet, so that was new. He heard a voice in the backround on the other line of the phone saying 'Tony, you better not!'. And it sounded suspiciously like May.

"Are you with May, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks, confused.

".. Gotta go, Pete, see you later. Bye." Tony says and hangs up.

"That was weird..." Peter mumbles to himself as he looked at his phone.

"What was weird?" Clint asks curiously.

"I think Mr. Stark was with my Aunt." Peter answers.

"Why is that weird?" Clint asks, not sure why that would be weird.

"May's currently three states over." Peter says with a frown.

"... Okay, yeah, that's a little weird." Clint admits, starting to drive back to the Tower.

Things never went too easy for Clint, and with Parker luck mixed with that, it wasn't good.

So somehow they managed to be in the police chase. Well, they were more of the car being chased than chasing with the police.

"Clint, Clint just pull over!" Peter was panicking slightly, looking out the back window.

"I would if I could, Pete." Clint says, ignoring the calls he was getting from Tony. "You should probably call Tony and tell him we're alright." he says.

"Yeah yeah right. Because that is so much more important than figuring out how to not get arrested." Peter mutters and calls Tony.

Clint managed to pull over without getting rammed by any police cars. Which he counted as a miracle.

"Why hello, officer. What do I have the pleasure of meeting you at this fine hour?" Clint asks after rolling his window down.

"We have reports that you have kidnapped a child." The officer says flatly, not amused.

"What? No! He didn't kidnap me." Peter says with a frown. "I was just going driving and I needed an adult in the car. I got tired and we switched places." he explains.

"... Oh." The police officer says, slightly embarrassed. "How are you related to the child, Mr. Hawkeye?"

"He's my buddy's kid." Clint says simply. Sure, he annoyed the hell out of Tony, but they were still buddies, right?

The officer nods, accepting it. "Sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Have a nice night." the officer says and goes back to his patrol car.

".... Was that illegal? I'm pretty sure it was." Clint says, rolling up the window and driving back to the Tower.

Peter wasn't sure if it was or not, but he decided to call Tony.

"No, Mr. Stark, I'm fine, they just thought Clint kidnapped me." Peter says as soon as Tony picked up. That would answer most of his questions, right?

".... Put Clint on." Tony says after a couple seconds of silence.

Peter did what he was told and handed the phone to Clint. He could hear the yelling from the passenger seat. After it seemed like Tony was done yelling at Clint, the archer finally spoke.

"So does that mean I get to teach him how to fly?" Clint asks, laughing as Tony just simply hung up.

"... Will you teach me how to fly?" Peter asks curiously.

"We'll see if your dad lets me or not." Clint says with a grin.

"He isn't my dad, you know." Peter says with a huff, figuring Clint had been joking.

"Sure he isn't, Pete." Clint says sarcastically as he parked in the garage. "Lets go eat dinner, a good police chase always makes me hungry." he jokes.

Peter rolls his eyes, he was definitely going to go patrolling after dinner.


End file.
